


Match Made in the Dog Park

by thomasjeffersonsmacaroni



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 01:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11369721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni/pseuds/thomasjeffersonsmacaroni
Summary: When Finn Skywalker takes care of his aunt's dog while she's on vacation, he never expects what way it'll lead him.





	Match Made in the Dog Park

“C’mon, Artoo!”

Finn Skywalker yanked on his Aunt Leia’s dog’s leash frustratedly. Arty the Second, or Artoo for short, had been sitting on the grass and doing his business for the past ten minutes, according to Finn’s watch. According to Finn’s mind, though, and his sweaty hand soaking the bag, it had been at least an hour.

No one should poop that long, Finn thought, though he himself had had no experience with dogs. He was just pupsitting his aunt’s while she was on vacation.

“Artoo, can you finish doing your thing already? I’m getting hungry.”

Politeness worked on humans – sometimes. Maybe it worked on dogs, too. Artoo, however, merely looked up and wagged his tail innocently.

“Okay, I’m guessing you’re done then?”

Finn began moving forward; he was planning to stop at McDonald’s before driving back to his apartment, and he wasn’t going to allow his plans to be thwarted by a dog who almost certainly hated his guts. But just as he took a step forward on the sidewalk, Artoo decided that he had other plans.

In a sudden motion, he raced across the lawn, causing the unprepared Finn to lurch forward, face slamming into the grass. The first thing that he noticed was that the grass wasn’t itchy, like it usually was. It was soft, mushy, and warm, just like…

Finn jumped off, nearly letting go of the leash in disgust.

 _“Fuck you, Artoo!”_ he yelled at the dog, who had now for some reason stopped. Frantically, Finn began looking around for the bathroom, which had been pointed out to him by another passerby earlier. Now, though, his mind was blanking entirely on its location.

Artoo barked joyfully. That goddamn dog was probably having a field day right about now, especially since someone behind Finn had now started giggling.

Finn turned around. Behind him, holding in his arms his own small dog, was a stranger with shining brown eyes and beautiful hair that swept over his forehead. Finn felt his heart pumping faster in his chest and mourned the timing of their first meeting.

“Don’t laugh,” he moaned. “Please. This dog hates my guts.”

The stranger stopped. “Sorry. I have paper towels, though. Do you want paper towels?”

“Yes, please. Do you know where the bathroom is also? I think I’ll need more than paper towels to clean myself up.”

“Oh, yeah, I got you. See that gray building over there?”

The stranger pointed with a long, muscular arm. Finn nodded.

“Go wash yourself up. I’ll clean up the rest of your dog’s poop. This _is_ your dog, right?”

“God, if it was my dog I think I’d literally die. This is my Aunt Leia’s.”

The stranger’s mouth opened in surprise. “Leia who?”

“Leia Solo. You know her?”

The stranger grinned. “Dude, your aunt is the supervisor at my internship! I think she’s even brought Artoo around once or twice. _Man,_ I love that dog. Didn’t recognize him at first.”

“Wish that dog loved _me._ Hey, Aunt Leia tells me about her interns sometimes. Which one are you?”

“Poe. Poe Dameron.”

Finn laughed. “She describes you as the type of person teachers quit their jobs over. She _loves_ you, though. Tells me that you’ll go far in life if you keep up your good work.”

“Well, that’s good to know. Your aunt’s a cool person. Tell her I said hi.”

“Will do.”

It was at that moment that Finn realized that he still hadn’t gone to the bathroom. With a smile, he accepted Poe’s paper towels, handed over Artoo’s leash, and began heading in the direction that Poe had pointed out. Just as he took a step, though, Poe’s dog jumped suddenly from his lap and began chasing Artoo.

“BB, come back here!” Poe tried to instruct. But BB didn’t listen.

Twin leashes intertwined and tangled up, tying tighter and tighter around Finn and Poe until, against their own will, the duo fell to the ground, Finn’s face on top of Poe’s and blushing furiously. Their lips weren’t together, thankfully, but Poe’s mouth was pressing against Finn’s nose, and it would only take an inch or two of upward motion for them to kiss.

Finn chose not to take that inch, instead sitting up and detangling the leashes with Poe’s help, both men giggling intensely. When they were sitting up, and Poe was scolding both BB and Artoo, Finn noticed that some of the poop on his face had gotten onto Poe.

“Let’s go to the bathroom,” he suggested.

Another passerby agreed to watch the dogs, and Finn and Poe, hurriedly wiping what they could from their faces, went to the bathroom, where they washed their faces as quickly as they could. When they were done, they looked at each other with grateful smiles.

“Best first meeting ever,” Finn joked once the two got their dogs back.

“Yep. Imagine telling everyone, ‘Hey, I met this guy Finn Solo-”

“Skywalker, actually.”

“Finn Skywalker when we both smeared dog poop on our faces! Just imagine that. Think about it.”

“Well, if we’re going to become such good friends, can I have your number?”

Poe nodded. “I was waiting for you to ask me that. Give me your phone.”

Finn obliged, and soon, he had a contact under the name of “Best Person Ever Poe <3 <3 <3” that was linked to the Facebook account of Poe Imsogay Dameron.

“I changed it for Pride Month,” Poe said when he saw that Finn was about to ask him about it. “Might as well be out and proud, am I right?”

“You’re right. I can only wish to be as brave as you. I’m too shy to change my name.”

Poe’s eyes lit up, and his hands clenched into excited fists under his face. “You’re gay, too?”

“Bi, actually. But yeah, I guess.”

Poe held out his hand for a high five, and Finn accepted it.

 _“Nice._ I don’t know many gay people. Welcome to the club.”

“Honored to be in it. I actually, uh, have to go soon. Sorry, man. I’d love to see you again, though.”

Poe nodded. “Are you free this weekend? I know the perfect coffee shop.”

“Oh, _heck_ yeah. Call me later so we can figure out a time.”

“Yeah, of course.”

Finn smiled warmly. “Well, Artoo and I have to go now. I’m getting hungry. See you later?”

“Of course.”

They half-hugged, and then, Finn walked back to the parking lot and to his car, grateful that he was taking care of a dog who hated him so much.


End file.
